


you smell like lavender

by blxckbirds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxckbirds/pseuds/blxckbirds
Summary: in which peter confides in mj after a long night of spiderman-ing and being all cutesy.basically an excuse for me to write fluff lmao





	you smell like lavender

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fic i've ever written and i hope it isn't too bad! lol more notes at the end and i hope you enjoy it <3

showers. 

mj HATED showers.

like really hated them.

a LOT. 

why may you ask? because showers took up time that be spent reading or watching murder documentaries, which were way more important than showering. also, they were gross. having to rub soap on your body was revolting, at least to her. she rarely took showers, or baths, until her mom would hound and yell at her to take one because she smelled. 

but, after she started to date peter she realized that taking care of her personal hygiene was more important than her boycott of showers. so naturally, she began to shower more, and even ran a brush through her curly hair. after all, she didn't want to smell around him. 

peter always smelled like clean after-shave and aloe vera mixed with spearmint. it was a soothing scent, and something she enjoyed, especially when he came back after a hard mission. 

after the whole unmasking ordeal, peter had kept it pretty lowkey, and she was more than okay with that. after all, low profile was her thing. 

only recently did peter start venturing out and being the friendly neighbourhood spiderman again. he'd leave at sunset and come back to mj’s at 2, 3am. which was fine with mj, since she was always up reading at that hour. 3am was prime reading time. her mom was almost always working, so some late night company was welcome.

when peter came back from these missions, he'd either talk a lot or not at all. mj usually preferred the latter, as much as she loved to hear peter talk, she enjoyed silence more. 

so, one such day came. peter had been at mj’s the entire day after school, but got called away on some bank robbery, he had given her a quick peck goodbye and swung out of the apartment, nearly falling off the fire escape. 

why do i love that dork so much? 

after he had left she made herself mac and cheese and watched a netflix documentary about ted bundy. only when it was around 2:30am she decided to take a shower, her second one in three days. 

never did she think she'd be doing that. 

she recently discovered that she loved scented body washes. they just smelled so good. her favourite was a lavender one. once she finished showering she got into her pyjamas and took out a book to read. today, it was crime and punishment. she settled into her bed, and not a minute later heard soft knocks on her window. she checked the clock. 3:27am. must be peter she thought. 

it was, in fact peter parker, fresh back from a mission, suit still on. he had taken his mask off, letting his sweaty curls fall down. he looked fine, other than a cut on his cheek and a slight limp. 

“you okay?” mj asked, pointing to his limping leg. 

“oh what yeah, yeah of course, it's just a little sore. do you have some ice i can have?” he asked, giving a little grin. mj smiled in return, and ruffled his hair before going back to the kitchen and getting frozen peas from the fridge. 

“i hope these will do, there's nothing else,” she said, handing the peas to him. while she had gotten the peas, peter had changed into one of her sweatshirts and pyjama pants. he nodded in thanks and laid the bag over his right ankle. 

she sat down in her bed, and peter slowly followed. he looked exhausted and didn't want to say much. today was a no-talking kind of day. mj settled in, and peter snuggled up quickly beside her. 

“can i finish watching my documentary? or do you wanna talk about anything?” she knew peter loved his silence, but there was some unspoken tension in the air. he nodded once, then shook his head, eyes still closed and buried deeper into mj's shoulder. she shrugged and hit play. 

“that guy’s whack mj,” she heard after a few minutes. she laughed and paused the episode, then turned peter’s head upwards to face her. 

“what's going on peter?” she asked, her voice really soft. 

he got an uncomfortable look in his eyes, and stopped looking at her. “i- it's nothing really, stupid even-” he was cut off by a light slap on his cheek, which forced him to look back up at mj. 

“silly, i'm sure it's not dumb. and, it can't be ‘nothing’ if it's bothering you,” she said. 

peter was quiet for the next ten minutes, quietly stroking mj's cheek. then, he broke the silence:

“tony stark.” 

“what with tony stark?” she inquired, head tipping slightly to the right. 

“i just miss him. nobody knows, but i'm an avenger. i was there when thanos snapped. remember i told you?” his eyes were filled with anxiety. she nodded.

“well after tony died i blamed myself. then mysterio came along and he...he told me that if i'd been better, then maybe tony would be alive,” his voice getting quieter with every word. mostly just to mask the fact that silent tears rolled down his cheeks. 

mj felt hopeless. the one person who truly cared about her and she cared about back was hurting. hurting in a way she didn't know how to fix. 

“peter- that's dumb. don't blame yourself for tony dying. that wasn't your fault or anyone's really.” she said, grabbing the hand that was still stroking her cheek. 

“yeah but he made me see things. more of those illusions but 10 times scarier. tony’s suit dug itself out of his grave. and well…” 

“well what?” 

“i told you my original plan was to take you to the top of the eiffel tower, and tell you i liked you there, right? well, mysterio made me see that, only he grabbed you and threw you over the edge, and there was nothing i could do.” the last part came out in a big rush. mj brushed some tears off his face, her heartbreaking more and more.

oh my god she thought, am i gonna cry?

“peter, you don't have to worry. i'm HERE okay? here right beside you, in my bed and you don't have to-” she was cut off by peter’s lips planting themselves on her. she blushed violently, but returned the action. they kissed for five minutes, maybe ten, before parting. 

“i needed that.” was all he said to her before cuddling up beside her again. she started stroking through his curls. 

“hey mj,” he said.

“yeah peter?” 

“you smell like lavender, it's nice,” he said, his eyes dropping further and further, before falling asleep completely. 

she smiled, laying a quick kiss onto peter’s forehead before turning her documentary on again. 

“i love you, peter parker,”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's all for today ladies and gents! i'm rlly sorry for my crappy writing, i wrote this at like midnight. i love peter/mj fluff fics so i decided to try it out myself. 
> 
> leave a comment if you want:)


End file.
